The Sky Dragon's Hell
by Yoruko-Chan
Summary: Wendy and Team Natsu are supposed to go on an S-class mission, but Wendy got lost! Will the mission be completed? Will Wendy ever get back to Fairy Tail? What happens if she actually began to like her annoying new friend she found on the way back? Will that friend return Wendy's feelings? WendyxOC. R&R please! Warning: OOC-ness ! Full warning inside!
1. Lost

**The Sky Dragon's Hell**

**A/N Bello minna-san~ ! I know I should probably finish my other stories first, but I just can't resist the urge to write a WendyxOc fanfic after reading BlaZing CriMsOn eyes' WendyxOc fanfics! Well…I hope you guys enjoy my first Fairy Tail fanfic~**

**Pairings: Wendy x Original Character and NaLu/NaLi/GrayLu(please vote! I dunno which pairing is better!)and also JerZa, GaLe and maybe some GrayJu if no one votes for GrayLu.**

**Warning: Grammar mistakes, randomness, terrible writing skills, and please be warned that the author is not a real expert on Fairy Tail ( I am currently stuck on the Edolas Arc… TAT)**

**Character ages:**

**Wendy, Black (Oc)-13**

**Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and whoever that is the same age as them-17**

**Others- 20 something**

**( please correct me if I am wrong about some stuff in Fairy Tail)**

**Chapter 1 – Lost**

Wendy Marvell sat in the middle of the street with her head buried in her knees. A few pedestrians bumped into her but she did not take any notice.

"Charla… Natsu-san…Lucy-san…w-where are you?" Wendy sobbed.

She was supposed to go on an S-class mission with Natsu and the others. The mission was given by Master Makarov himself: they were supposed to pass a letter written by Master to Jigoku, the Hell Dragon Slayer, who was last seen in a forest near Sina (hehehe... got this name from Shingeki no Kyojin), a city famous for all the wanted criminals that hide there.

Poor Wendy somehow got separated from the others and now, she was stuck in Sina, which was in her opinion, an unknown city full of strangers.

Wendy could not board a train back to Magnolia since she didn't have any money with her. She can't fly home with the help of Charla either since that Exceed was with Natsu and the others, who were probably out there looking for her as she sat here and cried her heart out.

Little did Wendy notice that a few men were watching her.

"Boss, you see that blue-haired chick over there?" one of the men asked.

"Heh, she's really hot, Boss," another man said with a malicious grin on his face, " Shall I go have fun with her?"

Boss stared at Wendy for a moment. She wasn't one of the sexy and alluring type of women that he liked, but he sensed a unique magical aura from her. "No, get her for me," Boss licked his lips, "She's MINE."

"Yes, Boss." His subordinates were a bit disappointed. _No fair, _one of them thought,_ I saw her first!_ But since their boss had commanded them to get Wendy for him, they as subordinates had no choice but to follow their boss' orders.

"I'm not done talking yet," Boss sensed his subordinates' disappointment. "After I'm done with her, you boys can take over," he added with an evil grin.

Upon hearing this, the subordinates excitedly began to walk towards Wendy. "Hey, hottie," one of them called out, "Wanna have some fun?"

Wendy immediately stood up. She dried her tears and snarled, "Back off. I'm a Dragon Slayer." We all know that Wendy really is a Dragon Slayer, but unfortunately the two subordinates didn't believe her.

"Ha! A Dragon Slayer, eh? Pathetic! Everyone knows that a real Dragon Slayer would have already decapitated my subordinates' heads!" Boss spat.

Wendy gritted her teeth, preparing for her next move: the deadly Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon. She began to summon all the magic within her, only to find out that she couldn't move a muscle, and that she had no magic left.

_Strange… I didn't use any magic today!_ She thought.

"How do you like my Magic Draining spell?" Boss sneered. Wendy noticed that there were purple flames dancing on his hands. "A real Dragon Slayer wouldn't be affected by this spell," Boss laughed, "So it means you're not a Dragon Slayer. Nice try in tricking us, hottie. Why don't you just surrender and let us have some fun with you?"

"N-never…" Wendy tried to not cry. _This is definitely not a good time to cry, Wendy! _She reminded herself.

Boss began playing with Wendy's long, silky hair. "Your hair's so soft and beautiful, my cute little Dragon Slayer…" he said, laughing at how helpless Wendy is now.

Wendy closed her eyes, trying not to think of what would happen next.

But nothing happened.

Boss had run over to his subordinates. "What happened, Jean?! Ron was alive a few seconds ago!" he shrieked at his remaining subordinate while pointing at his other subordinate's dead body. There was blood oozing out of a gigantic hole in the dead subordinate's chest.

Jean could only shake his head in confusion.

Boss rolled his eyes, " Oh, what the f*** is happening here?! You better give me a good explanation, Jean—wait… Jean?!" Boss turned around and saw a lifeless Jean lying on the floor. His corpse was beyond recognizable. If it wasn't for the golden chain that Jean always wore on his neck, Boss couldn't even recognize the mangled, bloody body in front of him.

_H-how could this happen?! A few seconds ago he was—_

"Oi, scum." Someone said.

Boss turned away from Jean's corpse. He saw a raven-haired haired teenager standing beside Wendy, who was still too frightened to open her eyes. The teenager's black jacket was spattered with fresh blood.

"So it was you," Boss' shock turned into utter amazement. He could not believe that a teenager managed to kill two of his strongest subordinates.

"Leave her alone," the teenager growled.

"Make me," Boss snapped.

"Well… don't say I didn't warn you," the teenager said with a smile on his face, "Wing Slash of the-

**Mwahahahahahah! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yikes! Wendy almost got raped! ( sorry Wendy-lovers.. pls dun kill mee…)**

**Who is the raven haired teenager? Is he a friend or foe?**

**What will happen to Wendy?**

**Find out in chapter 2! R&R please!**


	2. Mission Accomplished?

**The Sky Dragon's Hell**

**A/N: Bellooooo~ I'm back minna-san! Well sorry for not updating for soooo long…( Blame my teachers since they give toooo much homework =A=)**

**Anyways, arigatou to silkbrit and The Sky Miaden for the reviews ~ I wuv you guys~! * gives you guys imaginary chocolate chip cookies ***

**And the voting results (refer to the first chapter) are….**

**1****st**** Place : NaLi- 23 votes**

**2****nd**** Place : NaLu- 10 votes**

**3****rd**** Place (s): GrayLu- 5 votes**

**Gruvia/GrayJu-5 votes**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF THE NALU AND GRAYLU FANS?! But don't worry, you can still vote! The voting ends Chapter 5.**

**Now off to the story!**

**Chapter 2 – Mission Accomplished?**

Last time:

"_So it was you," Boss' shock turned into utter amazement. He could not believe that a teenager managed to kill two of his strongest subordinates._

"_Leave her alone," the teenager growled._

"_Make me," Boss snapped._

"_Well… don't say I didn't warn you," the teenager said with a smile on his face, "Wing Slash of the-_

**Wendy's POV**

"Kaboooooooooooomm!" I heard a loud explosion. I winced, expecting another explosion.

But there was nothing. Only silence.

Mustering all my courage, I opened my eyes. What I saw was gory and horrifying.

A raven haired stood with his back facing me. He was standing in front of three bloody corpses. The first corpse had a gigantic hole in his chest, the other mangled beyond recognition and the final corpse was nothing but meat, blood and internal organs on the ground.

I tried to resist the urge to throw up. I tried really hard, but sometimes trying hard isn't effective.

I puked all over the floor.

The raven haired teenager turned around, facing me. He had spiky black hair and eyes that were as black as ebony. The black jacket he was wearing was spattered with fresh blood. He began walking towards me.

_P-please don't kill me... _I thought.

Somehow sensing my fear, the teenager said, "Calm down. You're safe now. My mission is to eliminate those three men over there, not you."

"O-oh, hai…" I smiled awkwardly.

The teenager patted my head. "And by the way, you can move now."

Suddenly, my body didn't feel so numb and stiff anymore. I tried moving my arms and legs… Hey, I can move! "T-thank you very much!" I squealed happily and thanked him.

The teenager seemed startled by my sudden reaction. "…Well," he said and patted my head again; "You can stop hugging me now."

At this moment, I realized that I was hugging the teenager.

"Kyaaaaa! I'm so sorry! Gomenasai!" I blushed as I released.

_How could I be so stupid?! _I gave myself a mental kick, _Charla told me to not simply talk to strangers, and I just hugged a teenager that I have met a few minutes ago!_

I could see that the teenager was blushing too. "I-it's okay…"he stammered.

For the next few minutes, there was an awkward silence between the both of us. We just stared at each other without saying anything.

"Um… Sky Dragon Slayer," the teenager broke his gaze. "You're not from here. What's your name and why are you here? There are barely any Dragon Slayers in Sina."

"Well… my name's Wendy and I…" I told him how I managed to get lost and end up stuck in this city.

**TIMESKIP! After Wendy's explanation (… yes I know I'm lazy.)**

"Jigoku the Hell Dragon Slayer, huh?" the teenager raised an eyebrow, "So where is this letter that you are talking about?"

"It's here," I took out a sealed envelope from my pocket, "And now my friends can't complete the mission just because I got lost." There were tears forming in my eyes.

The teenager wiped away my tears with one hand and asked, "Can I see this letter?"

Thinking that letting him see the letter was no harm for me, I gave him the letter. Master Makarov had casted a special spell on that letter so that only the Hell Dragon Slayer can open and read it, so why should I worry?

To my surprise, the teenager opened the sealed letter with ease and read out loud, "To Jigoku, the Hell Dragon Slayer…"

"H-hey!" I tried to snatch the letter back, "How can you do that? Master had casted a spell on that letter so only the Hell Dragon Slayer can open and read it!"

The teenager slapped his forehead. "Wendy-chan," he rolled his eyes, "I AM the Hell Dragon Slayer."

"What? Does that mean…" I stuttered. I was so surprised that I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes, you completed your mission," Jigoku-san shook his head. He was probably wondering why I was so stupid.

"Gomenasai, Jigoku-sa—" I was apologizing when Jigoku-san suddenly cut me off. "The name's Black," Jigo—I mean Black-san said, "Jigoku is just a freaking nickname, just like how they call the Fire Dragon Slayer "Salamander". Get it?"

"O-okay…" I nodded, not wanting to offend him.

"Good," Black-san turned his attention to the letter in his hands, "Well… I'll keep this letter then. Now since you don't have any money with you, you can't stay in a hotel or board a train back home. So what are you going to do now?"

That question caught me off guard. "Eh… I haven't thought about that…" I admitted, "Would you mind if I stay at your place?"

"I wouldn't. But you have to pay a price, Wendy-chan. You can't just stay in my house for free."

"W-what price? I thought you knew that I didn't have money…"

Seeing my alarmed expression, Black-san smirked, "Well, just wait and see…"

I gulped. I have a feeling- although my intuition isn't as sharp as Charla – that something bad is gonna happen. Something really bad.

**A/N: Don't you just LOVE potatoes—I mean cliffhangers? XDD**

**Well… I know that this chapter is kinda rushy… Urghh… I'll rewrite it later desu….**

**Well….**

**Peace Out minna~!**


End file.
